


Backstage Pass

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: Shameless one shot iKON smut where the reader gets invited back to Jinhwan's hotel room, Bobby and Junhoe are there and it gets a little filthy. Fluffy endingWord count: 4k





	Backstage Pass

    Your eyes fluttered shut as you pressed light kisses into Jiwon’s neck, his hand resting on your thigh suddenly clenched down.  
    “Don’t get me wrong,” his voice came out in a low moan, “I’m enjoying this but you know I’m not the one who invited you up here.”  
    You pulled your mouth away from his skin slowly, your hand still resting on his chest. “Oh…my god, I’m so sorry,” blood rushed to your cheeks, flushing them with embarrassment as your fingers slowly drifted down his torso and away from his body.  
    “I mean I would have if I had seen you but…” his voice trailed off as his eyes drifted from your face to that of the man sitting on the couch across from him.  
    “Oh…so….” your eyes searched for something to fixate on to avoid looking at Jiwon. They lingered on the girl sitting on the floor between his legs, resting her head on his knee. Her eyes were hooded, her gaze languid, and the scent of alcohol hung on her breath, but even in the dimly lit room she was still beautiful.  
    “Jinhwan was the one that invited you up,” he answered your unspoken question and nodded at the beautiful vocalist across from you.  
    “Oh my god, really? I….I didn’t think…boys like you,” you sputtered, lost for words, as you got up and crossed the small space between you to sit next to Jinhwan, already lost in his poignant eyes.  
    “What about boys like me?” he asked, sliding his arm around your waist, training an intense gaze on you.  
    “I just….I didn’t think you would…I mean, I’m not the smallest girl,”  you tried to avoid his gaze as your cheeks burned hotter. He was maybe only an inch taller than you, but his body was muscular and thick, so he still outweighed you at least a little bit.  
    He licked his lips, pulling is plump lower lip between his teeth as he placed his other hand on your hip and pulled you onto his lap. “You seem like the right size to me,” he gripped both your hips, situating you into straddling him.   
    His eyes were shining with lust and you felt like his stare was setting your whole body on fire as he scanned your figure. His intensity was overwhelming and you looked away from him, but there was no good place for your eyes to rest. Junhoe was on the other end of the couch with his tongue practically thrust down another girl’s throat. The girl at Jiwon’s feet had turned around and was running her hands up and down his thighs. You grabbed Jinhwan’s drink off the end table and tipped it back, the liquid burning your throat, until it was empty.  
    “Nervous?” he asked, his smile turning into something bright and sweet as he brushed your hair back behind your ear.  
    “I uh, I just…I still can’t believe I’m here with you, this is so surreal and….” it was true, you were shocked that you had been picked to come back to their hotel room. But the drinks you had already consumed had helped calm your nerves from that. Now it seemed the room was saturated and heavy with lust and you had never seen so many people in compromising positions at once. You were pretty sure Jiwon’s pants were undone and you knew for damn sure that Junhoe’s fingers were pushing in and out of the girl beside him not even two feet away from you on the same couch.  
    Jinhwan cupped your face and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You could feel yourself melting, how had you ignored him for Jiwon this whole time? Even the soft touch of his fingers tracing down your neck sent electricity shooting through your body. His fingers continued their journey down, stopping to rest on your collar bone. “We can go somewhere a little more private if you want,” he whispered. Just the sound of his voice made you shiver with goosebumps.  
    “No,” you could hardly speak, feeling out of breath from just his small touches. “Just kiss me again.”  
     He smirked and you could feel your heart skip in your chest and fear settle in the pit of your stomach. You knew you were already done for; you wanted to do anything and everything for him in that moment. His lips pressed to yours again, harder this time, his teeth pulling at your lower lip. You looped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself in closer to press your chest against his, certain he would feel your heart trying to beat it’s way out of your chest.   
    “Just tell me if it’s too much,” Jinhwan whispered against your neck before tugging on your earlobe with his teeth.   
    You nodded in response, swallowing back your nerves and tilting your head back to give him better access to your neck. An absolutely devilish grin played on his face before he sucked a small purple mark into the crook of your neck. “So you won’t forget me,” he breathed against your skin as his fingers slid under the thin strap of your dress, pushing it off your shoulder.  
    “Forget you? I’ve only dreamed about you for years,” your chest heaved as his lips slid farther down your skin towards the neckline of your dress.  
    “Me? Not Bobby?” you could feel the laugh playing on his lips as he spoke even though your eyes were fixed to the ceiling, looking for some sign this was real and not a dream.   
    “Yes you, I just couldn’t…earlier, I couldn’t believe you would actually pick me,” the words fell from your lips as he pushed the fabric of your skintight dress down, exposing the soft mound of your left breast. The tight fabric hadn’t allowed for any kind of undergarments. You had felt half naked all night in the short red number clinging to your frame, but you were suddenly glad you had less fabric separating you from the man of your dreams. His lips continued making their way down your chest until they wrapped around the soft pink buds of your breast.   
    The girl beside you was panting and whimpering as Junhoe thrust his fingers in and out of her, faster than before. Jiwon was a moaning mess behind you as the girl between his legs ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft.  Jinhwan tugged your dress again to expose your other breast, cupping them both in his hands as his lips returned to yours. You could feel the heat rising between your legs as you slowly started to grind against him. You were a little bit shocked at how turned on you were by the sounds of sin filling the room. You had never thought you would be into being intimate in such a public way, but in that room, surrounded by idols you had lusted after, you couldn’t imagine anything more erotic.  
    You gasped as you felt Jinhwan’s fingers slowly sliding between your folds. His eyes widened as he pulled away from your kiss to give you an incredulous look. “No panties either? Sure you didn’t expect this to happen?” he asked as he pushed two fingers into your entrance.  
    “No, I just,” you whimpered and rolled your hips down to feel his fingers deeper into you, “This dress. It’s too tight…”   
“Mmhmm, I see. And you wore it just for me?” he bit his lip again, would he stop doing that? You shivered every time he looked at you like that. Or maybe it was because he had slid another finger inside you, pumping them in and out just a little bit faster.  
    “Yes, just for you,” you sighed, leaning in to kiss his neck. You pulled back quickly when your way was blocked by the collar of his shirt. You let your hands drift down his chest and tug at the hem of his shirt.  
    He pulled his fingers out of you and you groaned, but your frustration was rewarded as he tugged his shirt over his head and exposed his defined golden torso.   
    “Shit,” the word fell out of your mouth unconsciously. His chest and arms were thicker than you had imagined and the way his muscles flexed as he wrapped his arms around your waist and laced his hands together at the small of your back sent another shock of desire down to your core. A small sweet laugh escaped his luscious mouth as you stared at his half naked form.  
    “Glad you like it,” he smiled and you thought your whole world was lighting up. How could he switch so easily from seductive and intimidating to this soft bright ray of light? “But you know,” his hands slid down your back and grabbed your ass tight. “It’s not really fair, you were teasing Bobby all night,” his fingers played with the hem of your dress which was barely covering your round backside anymore.  
    “I guess that wasn’t very nice of me,” you confessed, turning to look at Jiwon. His hand was tangled in the other girl’s hair, her head bouncing in his lap. His eyes met yours even as his cock twitched in her mouth. You squeezed your own breast, leaning so he could get a good view.   
    “No, it wasn’t, and here I thought you were a good girl,” Jinhwan’s voice was low and seductive again as he pushed your dress up to expose your ass to the man behind you. “It’s only fair we give him a little show.”  
    “Well I do wanna be a good girl for you,” your fingers found their way to the button on his jeans, popping it open and sliding the zipper down.  
    He grabbed your hips and pulled you flush against him, his hand sliding up your back and cupping the back of your head, pulling your face down against his neck. “I’m pretty sure good girls wear panties. Now what am I supposed to keep to remember you by?”  
    You moaned a response, pressing your lips to the bare skin of his chest, your hand wedged between your bodies, still working to free his erection from his jeans. His hands found their way back down your body, grabbing your ass again, fingers digging into your skin and pulling up.  
    “Let him see,” Jinhwan commanded softly, and you complied, leaning into him and arching your back so Jiwon could see your slick pink entrance.  
    “Fuck she looks so wet,” the rapper groaned from behind you, his hips bucking up, pushing his member deeper into the mouth of the girl between his legs.  
    Jinhwan smiled, hooking the fingers of his right hand under your chin to tilt your face up, so he could press his mouth to yours. His tongue plying against your lips for access. You acquiesced, melting into the way he could be so gentle and passionate at the same time. His left hand wrapped around you and the two middle fingers pressed into you from behind. He thrust them in and out of you quickly with a slick wet sound and you moaned against his lips.   
    Somehow Junhoe was no longer beside you, but on his knees on the ground, with the girl’s legs spread and thrown over his shoulders. She was moaning loudly, cooing his name as his tongue pressed roughly and rapidly against her clitoris, his lips puckering to suck on the swollen bud of pleasure.   
    “Turn around,” Jinhwan whispered and gently directed your hips to swivel. You stood from his lap and turned around. You realized your dress was just a bunched up mess around your waist and so you pushed it down your form to the ground, stepping out of it to sit back in Jinhwan’s lap with your back to him. His hand was wrapped around his shaft, having finally pulled his cock out and shimmying his jeans down just a bit. He tapped on the small of your back and you rose just a little bit from his lap. He positioned the swollen head of his cock at your entrance and you slowly slid back down onto it.  
    He wrapped one hand around your throat and pulled you back so that you leaned against him, your head resting above his shoulder, just next to his. He released his hold on your neck and turned your face to his, lips attacking yours as you started to bounce up and down on his shaft. His hands gripped your legs, fingers sliding to your inner thighs and he pulled them open. You took the hint and spread your legs resting them outside of his thighs.  
    “Maybe you are a good girl,” he smiled against your lip, bucking his hips to match your achingly slow rhythm.   
    His hand moved back to your throat, applying a light pressure on your carotid artery, but not hindering your breathing. His other hand moved further up your legs. He spread your wet folds with his index and ring finger, pressing his middle finger against your clit. You let out a gasp and a string of cuss words; already soaked with lust, you could still fell yourself getting wetter as the pad of his finger pressed circles into your throbbing bundle of nerves. You couldn’t help but lock eyes with Jiwon now that you were facing him, seated on Jinhwan’s cock directly across from the other idol. His hungry gaze sent a shock of pleasure to your core and the rhythm of your hips sped up erratically.   
    “Shit,” Jiwon growled as his grip in the girl’s hair tightened and he held her head down while he bucked into her throat, spilling his seed as he watched your tits bouncing while you rode Jinhwan. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he released her head and grabbed her hands, pulling her up and laying her down on the couch, pinning her between his legs as he placed rough kisses along her jaw and neck.  
    Your walls clenched around Jinhwan and he groaned your name, speeding up the movement of his fingers. The pressure on your neck was starting to make you lightheaded and your eyes fluttered shut. Between the pressure on your clit, the way he filled you up, and the sensation of floating away from the disruption in blood flow, you didn’t think you could hold on much longer. You could feel the knot in your core tightening the way it always did before you found your release.  
    “Jin-Jinhwan please… just like, that don’t stop,” the words came out breathy, almost inaudible as you chased your high. His lips pressed kisses along your shoulder before he bit down, his teeth pressing red marks into your skin. And that was it, you let go, the knot inside you falling apart, releasing your orgasm all over his wet throbbing cock.  
    “Oh fuck yeah baby, cum for me,” he moaned against your neck, finally lifting the pressure on your throat as you rode out the overwhelming sensation erratically before hunching over in his lap.   
    “That was so fucking hot,” he moaned, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Now get on the floor,” the words came out in a growl. You stood shakily before sitting on your knees on the ground in front of the couch. Jinhwan stood and quickly shoved his jeans and underwear the rest of the way down his legs, sitting on his knees behind you.  
    He pressed his hand to the center of your back, between your shoulder blades. You bent forward so that you were on all fours in front of him.   
    “You look so fucking good like this Y/N,” he smiled and reached for his phone. You looked back to see what he was doing and saw the phone in his hand. You nodded, giving him permission, and lowered your face to the ground, resting your chest on the floor. You could hear the sound of camera shudders as he took pictures of you in this compromising position, you weren’t sure if there was any blood left in your body, but you were pretty sure it was still all rising to your cheeks somehow, embarrassed but also flattered that he wanted to remember you like this. He tossed his phone back onto the couch and grabbed your hips, wasting no time, snapping into you.  
    You yelled his name at the feeling of being full once again. Junhoe still had one of the girl’s legs over his shoulder but he was now thrusting himself into her, cursing her name, biting his swollen lip. Jiwon had the other girl pinned down, his legs between hers now as he thrust in and out of her, apparently he had the stamina for another round.  
    Jinhwan’s pace quickened and became more erratic, his hands gripping your hips tight, finger digging crescent marks into your skin where he held on for dear life. “I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer,” his voice was low and quiet, a stuttering cant to his voice as he tried to control himself.  
    “I already came all over you baby,” you gasped as he thrust deep into you, rolling his hips against your ass, grinding his cock against your g spot. “It’s your turn,” you whispered, face pressed into the carpet.  
    “Fuck,” he groaned thrusting into you a few more times before pulling out quickly, his cock slick and shining with your juices as he gripped it, pumping his fist up and down his shaft, his body shuddering as his warm white cum spurted over your ass and thighs.   
    You craned your neck to watch him come apart. He was drenched in sweat, his hair damp and hanging in his face, but not quite covering his eyes, just barely open. His teeth digging into his lower lip as he growled through his orgasm. His chest heaved with each deep breath, sweat dripping down his torso. As his hand slowed you turned on your hands and knees so that your face was just in front of his waist. He released his grip on his softening member and you stroked his thigh before taking his length in your own hand and licking the tip clean. He moaned and shuddered with the overstimulation, a few more drops of cum spurting out and onto your tongue.  
    “Fuck babygirl, it’s too much,” he moaned but didn’t pull away from you, letting you finished licking his thick member clean.  
    In the morning you awoke laying on your stomach, still naked, but a sheet pulled up to your waist. Jinhwan was pressing soft kisses into your shoulder as his hands massaged your back slowly. You rolled over to look at him, his gaze was different this morning. It wasn’t the same intense hungry stare you had borne all night. Today it was soft, a mix of something sad and some twinkle of delight.   
    “Good morning,” he smiled and kissed your forehead softly before gently pushing his lips onto yours. “I hope you’re hungry.”  
    Your eyes widened and you felt a flush rise in your cheeks and chest as you imagined fucking him again, this time alone, without the watchful eyes of Jiwon or the moans of girls you hadn’t known yesterday morning.  
    A light and sweet laugh met your eyes as he realized what you were thinking. “Sorry, I wish we could, but our schedule is tight today. But we did order you girls breakfast.”  
    You hid in the bedroom while room service delivered a breakfast that was far too large for just the three boys staying in the suite. The 6 of you had a surprisingly comfortable conversation over breakfast, discussing the rest of the tour and where the three of you girls were from. The other girls took showers and cleaned up quickly before leaving. Jinhwan’s eyes seemed large and sorrowful as he told you they would be leaving for the airport in a couple hours.  
    “It’s ok, I knew what I was signing up for last night,” you smiled and kissed his cheek before heading into the shower after the other girl’s left. To be honest you had been surprised the boys had let you stay the night. You fully expected to get used and tossed out once they were done, isn’t that what celebrities do? You chuckled to yourself in the shower, “Isn’t that what all men do?”   
    You put on some eyeliner and mascara and a tinted gloss from your purse before leaving the bathroom. You thanked your lucky stars that you had brought a spacious purse to the concert, the last thing you wanted was for a boy like this to see you with no makeup looking like a drowned rat.   
    When you came out wrapped in a towel, Jinhwan had a pair of his jeans and a t shirt for you. “I figured they might be a little bit loose on you but still better than sending you off in the dress you were wearing yesterday.”  
    You laughed and took the clothes from him, “True, it’s not really daytime appropriate.”   
    After you changed he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you, softer and yet somehow with more longing than last night. His fingers slid under the t shirt and pressed into your skin.  
    “I really am sorry that we have to go so soon,” he sighed, kissing your temple.  
    “Its ok, really, I understand,” you nuzzled against his chest for a moment before pulling away. You slid your feet into the heels you had been wearing, which oddly enough didn’t look so bad. You caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and thought that you were pulling off the boyfriend look pretty well. You picked your disheveled dress up off the ground and shoved it into the bottom of your purse.  
    Jinhwan grabbed you again at the door, pulling you tight against him and pressing a hungry last kiss to your lips. You grabbed his shirt, balling it in your fists, trying to hold back the flood of emotions. It was true, you did understand. You knew getting into this that it wouldn’t be anything but a one night stand but still, the way he had doted on you this morning, you couldn’t help it when you felt yourself falling for him.You blinked back tears as your lips moved against his, his grip on your waist tightened even as he pulled back from the kiss.  
    “You guys really should get packing up,” you whispered, failing to hide the crack in your voice.  
    “Get home safe, yeah?” he said, reaching for the handle of the door with one hand, the other lingering on your waist.  
    “Of course,” you kissed his cheek one last time before walking out of the hotel room.  
    It wasn’t 20 minutes later when you were standing in the bus station that you heard the familiar ping of your phone. You dug through your purse, pushing the dress that still smelled like sex aside, pulling out the half dead device.  
    You had a new notification from ‘Jinny.’ Your heart raced, and you felt dizzy for a moment. That hadn’t been in your contacts yesterday. You unlocked the phone and opened your texts.  
    ‘I hope you don’t mind, I put my number in your phone while you were in the shower. I don’t know if we’ll ever see each other again, but I don’t want to lose contact with you. If you don’t feel the same I understand, I’ll back off.’  
    Something inside you soared as you read the message, the world seemed to be spinning as you boarded your bus, thumbs working quickly to answer his message. Deleting and retyping your response multiple times before finally sending it.  
    ‘No I’m glad you did. Even if we can’t see each other any time soon, I hope we can stay in touch….and did I tell you the sex last night was amazing?’  
    You didn’t think you had smiled so much in your life as you did that morning on the bus ride home.


End file.
